Part ! Katherine is Back!
by Jewel Shimmerson
Summary: Everything is fine til the nightmare comes to life. I do not own any names i have used


_Part 1: Katherine is Back!_

_All seems quiet in the small town, but just miles away there came screams for help. "No one can help you out here!" a woman hissed. Her name Katherine Pierce._

_"What do you want?" a girl that could have been her twin yelled at her._

_"O Elena, What i want is you dead," Katherine hissed again, "but before that i want to have some fun. Elena had known it was just a dream but it felt so real. Suddenly, from the thin area around she heard his vioce. _

_"Elena! Wake up! Elena!" he sounded paniciked and scared. She knew the vioce, but where was it coming from._

_"Go ahead, Elena, wake up," Katherine smiles menacingly, "you'll see me again don't worry." Elena stepped back. She felt herself falling._

_"Elena?" there he was hovering over her why was he so scared. Elena smiled faintly and sat yo hugging the young man who was holding her. "Oh my god! thank god you're okay," he whispered. _

_"Why won't I be okay?" Elena looked at him confused. She thought it was only a nightmare. _

_"Elena, you don't remember?" he pulled away slightly, " well, it doesn't matter come on lets get you upstairs." She nodded. _

_"Jer? Are you okay?" Elena asked, as he helped her up. Jeremy was her lil brother. She was worried about him more than anyone right now. Damon and Stefan could defend themselves against Katherine, but he couldn't. _

_"Yeah, I'm fine," Jeremy smiled. They walked up the stairs. She looked down at her feet and back up at Jeremy. They seperated at the top of the stairs. She didn't sleep for the rest of the night she was so scared that she would see her again. _

_The sun rose at 5 o'clock. Elena was wide awake. She got dressed and walked downstairs. She said, "Good morning." to her aunt, as she walked out the door. She walked down the street at a speedy pace. She turned the corner swiftly and continued towards the cemetery. She didn't hang out there very much now a days. She acrossed the small cemetery swiftly. She only went there today, because it was a short cut to the Salvatore Mansion. She paused in front of the old victorian mansion. She always thought it was beautiful and never thought she would see the inside of it. A few months she was on her way of never seeing the inside anyway until she met Stefan Salvatore. He was gorgous and handsome beyond comparision. Then she met his brother, Damon Salvatore, just as gorgous and handsome if not more but he had a darkside and didnt care for human life. And didnt want his humanity. She found faith in his humanity even when his own brother didn't then it came through for her. He seems like a new man but she doesnt know if it would last with Katherine back in town. Damon lend against the pole staring back her. "Good morning," he said crookedly smiling. He was wearing his usual black jeans, white tee, black leather jacket, and black dress shoes. Elena slowly walked up to him._

_"Good morning," she said hugging him and then walk inside to see Stefan sitting on the couc, "good morning"_

_"Yes, good morning," Stefan smiled and stood up. They kissed softly, as Damon watched with disgust. Damon walked back to the library and sat on the couch in there staring at all the books and then out the window. A shadow stood on the edge of the forest. He jumped up and walked to the window. Now clearly seeing it was a woman. He knew who she was by her smell and shape. He was surprised at himself when he hissed. _

_"What is it?" Stefan walked in holding Elena's hand. He had heard the faint hiss come from Damon._

_"Katherine is back," Damon looked at Elena hearing her heart beat faster. Her blood began to rush and she walked out quickly. "Elena?" Damon and stefan spoke at the same time walking out after her._

_"No . . . no . . . I won't let her, " Elena said thinking out loud. Stefan and Damon looked at each other confused then back at stood facing them at the door. She hung up her jacket and buckled her heels tighter so they wont slip off._

_"What are you doing?" Stefan asked not sure if he wanted to know the answer._

_"I am not letting her ruin everything, don't try to stop me," She reached into Stefan's drawer by the door where he hid his stake. _

_"Elena, you can't kill her," Stefan said reaching for Elena when Damon catches his arm. _

_"Why can't she? She'll have us backing her up," Damon said walking next to Elena._

_"I can't let her I won't let her, Stefan, so don't ask me to," Elena was mad and hurt._

_"Let her what?" Stefan said, "we don't know why she is even here." Elena nodded._

_"I know," Elena said._

_"When we find out then i won't stop you," Stefan said, "but for now i have to." _

_Elena had a feeling they weren't going to have to wait long for answer to the questions t was weighing on all of their minds. Why was Katherine back? and What did she want?_


End file.
